Una segunda oportunidad
by Esteicy
Summary: La vida, en sus impredecibles vueltas, les regalo la oportunidad de intentar otra vez, de ser felices al fin, de cumplir ese gran sueño en el corazón de Steve y el de su amada Peggy. Este fanfic participa en el Amigo Invisible: ¡Feliz año nuevo! del foro La Torre Stark.


**Dis:** Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Marvel y Disney.

 **Hola amigos de FF, aquí vengo con un regalo para la talentosa Ellistriel por el evento del AI en el bello Foro "La Torre Stark".**

 **Querida mía, de entre todas tus peticiones fue el Steggy el que más me inspiró para crear algo, si bien el relato es algo rarito fue hecho con mucho amor porque tú lo mereces mucho. La pareja es una de mis favoritas y me esfuerzo siempre en darles un final feliz si es que puedo, ese fue el caso en este fic.**

 **No molesto más, espero te guste mi obsequio, querida.**

Parecía una fantasía, un sueño idílico que se iba a esfumar al más leve movimiento brusco que hiciera el soldado, por eso Steve permanecía petrificado posando su mirada en la bella mujer que le sonreía casi tímidamente desde el otro lado de la habitación. La castaña tampoco daba crédito a ese hecho, sentía que se trataba de alguna broma de la vida que en cualquier momento se iría…es que era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Pero lo era, por fantasioso y extraño que les pareciera a ambos lo era, la vida les regalaba una segunda oportunidad de la mano de los poderes de la Bruja Escarlata.

Wanda, dejándose llevar por la mayor melancolía y añoranza, había llevado sus habilidades hasta el último de sus límites para traer a su gemelo de regreso a su lado, había alcanzado un nivel de poder con el cual ni siquiera hubiera soñado. Y lo logró…alteró la realidad para borrar esa muerte del mapa de la vida, pero no contó con unos efecto secundario que afectaría a sus amigos. Sus poderes modificaron la vida para cumplir los mayores sueños de todos los que habían estado cerca durante esa explosión de magia.

A Tony le dio la oportunidad de tener una vida tranquila junto a su amada Pepper, a Natasha le regaló la posibilidad de concebir hijos y formar una familia, a Bruce le brindó la paz de controlar a Hulk sin jamás perder el control y a Steve…para Steve el efecto fue todavía más increíble, la energía de Wanda le obsequió una segunda oportunidad junto a Peggy Carter.

—No puedo creerlo —susurró el rubio llegando ante la mujer.

—Yo tampoco…vi cosas increíbles a lo largo de toda mi vida, pero despertar esta mañana, mirarme al espejo y ver un reflejo del pasado fue sin duda lo más impresionante — aceptó ella riendo un poco.

—¿Lo intentaremos de nuevo? —preguntó él levemente asustado por la respuesta, estar juntos era su anhelo ¿pero y el de ella?

—No lo sé, Steve…ya no soy la misma Peggy de aquel entonces —susurró bajando la mirada indecisa—. Ya no soy tu Peggy ¿entiendes?

El rubio entonces se puso serio y le tomó el rostro con suavidad, clavando sus orbes azulados en los castaños de la bella dama.

—Peggy, da igual el tiempo que haya pasado, tú siempre has sido y vas a ser mi chica especial —confesó con seguridad, para luego dedicarle una sincera y hermosa sonrisa.

El corazón de ella se conmovió y no puedo evitar sonreír de igual forma, rodeó el cuerpo del contrario con los brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza, dejando incluso que sus ojos se humedecieran con emoción.

—Tú siempre tan maravilloso, Steve —murmuró ella cerca de su oído.

Entonces aceptaron volver a tratar, esta vez con más calma y con más tiempo. Se volvieron a conocer, hablando largas horas sobre las vidas que habían llevado lejos del otro, sobre la difícil tarea de Peggy para abrirse paso en una sociedad comandada por los hombres y lo complicado que había sido para Rogers adaptarse a esa era moderna (todavía lo era, no lograba enviar un Whatsapp sin errar una palabra).

Tuvieron numerosas citas, muchas de ellas para bailar, les gustaba perderse en las notas musicales mientras sus cuerpos se movían con una sincronía hermosa, sonriéndose mutuamente mientras se miraban a los ojos con dulzura. Pero ese día eligieron simplemente un paseo por el parque, sintiendo la suave brisa y viendo las hojas otoñales que caían al piso con lentitud. El rubio tomó tímidamente la mano de la mujer y le dio un suave apretón que ella correspondió con cariño.

En ese momento Rogers reunió valor para hacer algo que había venido pensando desde hace mucho, porque sí…quizás fuera obvio, quizás no hicera falta decirlo para saber que era así, porque lo demostraban en cada una de sus acciones, en sus miradas, en sus charlas…pero él necesitaba exteriorizarlo, aunque fuera tonto, tenía que pronunciarlo para saber que todo lo que estaba viviendo junto a Peggy era real. Fue por eso que detuvo repentinamente su andar, esperó a que la mujer se volteara confundida y la miró a los ojos, tomando aire para hablar.

—¡Peggy, te amo! —exclamó sintiendo su rostro arder y su pulso yendo acelerado, era la primera vez que se lo decía.

Ella lo miró claramente sorprendida por esa repentina confesión, luego parpadeó y al final dibujó una sonrisa enternecida, acercándose a él para acariciar su rostro con suavidad, ladeando la cabeza.

—También te amo…lo he hecho durante años —susurró ella antes de unir sus labios en un dulce beso.

Cerraron sus ojos y se aferraron al otro, transmitiendo en ese contacto todo lo que habían llevado adentro y que ahora al fin estaba totalmente libre con la pronunciación de esas dos palabras, esas palabras que los habían llenado de una felicidad indescriptible.

Porque si su amor había sobrevivido el paso inexorable del tiempo…entonces era capaz de soportar cualquier cosa.

 **Ya lo dije rarito pero con amor xD ¡Ojala te haya gustado Elli! Si fue así entonces todo habrá valido la pena.**

 **No tengo mucho más que agregar, espero les gustara, si así fue un rview siempre es bienvenido :3**

 **Besos y abrazos~**


End file.
